


The White Necktie

by siraiyumu



Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 舊文搬運，原文發表於2018年12月24日關於明主兩人新婚時領帶的短打
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953364
Kudos: 1





	The White Necktie

《The White Necktie》

那是開場前5分鐘的突發狀況，也就當然未曾寫在任何人的期待之中。

「那是誰幫你打的？」

明智吾郎並沒有想貶低對方的意思，真的沒有。他只是需要一點話題緩解快要凝結的氣氛，但直到出口後2秒，他便知道自己失手了。

當然，平時的他們也因此爭執過幾次。

畢竟他的情人脾氣雖好，也不是會被自己諷刺卻不懂得反擊的人。

不得不言，從立場相反，甚至拚上性命地為敵，直到交往和同居後三番兩次拌嘴彆扭鬧脾氣，他們能走到這一步簡直就是奇蹟。

吾郎真的不打算在此時種下任何可能破壞氣氛的種子，那實在是太不智了。

然而，他的視覺所往，想了又想，果然還是無法忍受眼前那個領帶。

皺摺凌亂，結的兩端也不夠對稱。

確實，在儀式中他們是趕了一點，對方多半是在好不容易徵得一口喘息時稍稍鬆開領子喘口氣又急急忙忙重新打上的罷。

面對自己的責問，雨宮蓮並沒有急於回應。

該怎麼說呢，這大概是和吾郎交流的要領。

一時出口的氣話只會更容易激怒對方，無論對誰都是如此，何況是思維比誰都更敏銳的情人──再過幾分鐘就是他的丈夫了。

考量到彼此都還有工作在身，原本想將所有儀式從簡的，但親友還是決定稍稍擴大了點規模。事實上蓮並不反對，他願意花任何心力不厭其煩地去說服吾郎，他是值得被祝福的。

有時，他們都不免遺憾彼此相見恨晚。

在走入彼此生命以前，已經積累過太多難以抹滅的傷痕。

也因此顯得他們還能並肩走到這步彌足珍貴，何況還是在三天一小吵，五天一大吵的情況下。

他知道吾郎雖常在言語上損自己，但從來沒對自己失望過，反而異於表面地，已經不再對愛這檔話題抱有期待的他比想像中更容易獲得驚喜。

那就是蓮還能做到的事，既然無法改變過去，與其不斷在意彼此身上的傷疤，不如在他們前進的路上盡情填滿值得回味的美好事物，多到足以慶幸彼此能撐到今日。

為此，雨宮蓮想了想，最後決定提起指節鬆開了領口，不顧眼前人的詫異，將純白的領帶遞進了對方掌心。

「……你還真是…………算了。」

想了半晌，褐髮青年深深一嘆，原本已經在舌根成形的怨言隨著將摯愛的衣領立起時又緩緩融化。

偏厚的布料繞過對方溫暖的後頸，細細調整。然而，領帶的潔白猶似畫布，毫無防備地被過往記憶渲染。

明智吾郎第一次替別人繫領帶的對象並不是未婚夫。

而是另一個使他傾注大半情感的男人。

因為他，自己不情願地熟悉了溫莎領結的繫法。

雄厚而對襯的結口象徵著對權力的掌握，而在社交場合上，那宛若是政治家的利劍，甚至也有人認為那是成功的象徵。

對此，吾郎雖然表面上微笑以對，心底卻是十足的唾棄。

是啊，有多少次機會呢？

那個男人將自己的脖頸交給自己，只要再多使些力，多使一點就好，或許就能用眼前那個男人最執著的事物勒斷他的氣管。

明智吾郎永遠記得，一次自己在為獅童繫領帶時，當下他的殺意已經覆沒了理智，只差最後一步就會化為衝動。

──果然，妳的溫莎結是最體面的，■■。

他發誓自己絕對沒有聽錯。

瞬間，那個將他棄置淵藪的男人所輕喚的名字，原本以為他早已遺忘。

那個名字猶似緊箍咒，現在想來說不定獅童是察覺了自己的意圖，才會在關鍵的時機吐露她的名字。

說來諷刺，他學會溫莎結的關鍵，便是她。

也許那是為了她的摯愛，她打得一手熟練的領結。不知有多少次，她在繁複的迴旋與纏繞間編織著想像，能成為心繫之人的支柱，能會他打磨社交的武裝──如此易碎又可悲的夢，卻又以最滑稽的方式傳承到自己指間。

左旋，從後穿透，右迴，再穿透，迂迴前進，凝視著微涼的布料在自己指間靈活纏繞，吾郎只覺得五味雜陳，此時的自己又在眼前人身上編織著什麼？

在那之後的數年光景，有什麼是值得期待的，又有什麼是不值奢望的？他始終難以拿捏，在人生之中找不到任何借鏡，要說他不懂愛也不為過。

也許是過去的無奈，還有不知如何傾訴的渴求，全以最笨拙卻隱晦的方式藏在領帶豐厚的結點。

當吾郎緩緩將純白的結點向眼前人的咽喉推動，忍不住倒吸了口氣。

那是不情願傳承到自己手上的事物，但在映入情人灰眸後，所有的酸澀似乎都能蛻變。

那些他拉不下臉傾吐的所有全在眼眶化為溼熱。

剎那間，當眼角快要承受不住時，突然介入的指尖即時按向他的眼角，攬去來不及滑落的淚珠。

此時，兩人的視線才在些許漫長的沉默間有了交點。

雨宮蓮沒有錯過眼前人在為自己繫領帶時，在其褐瞳中不斷翻攪高低起伏的情緒，當然自己可不打算袖手旁觀，他當然打算參與進去，也非參與進去不可。

「和我交易吧，吾郎。」

邊言，蓮將視線從對方的眼眸移往領口，指尖輕輕滑過此時與自己頸前同樣款式。、同樣渾厚而別緻的白色領帶：

「教我怎麼打。」

頓時，吾郎似乎領會了情人的意圖，為此揚起嘴角：

「相對地要我把之後自己領帶就交給你負責？」

聽得此言，黑髮青年報以沉默的微笑。

不得不說，蓮的笑容此時看來特別撩人，或許是頸側和腕部才點墜上檸檬與玫瑰混合香水的緣故，此時褐髮青年自己的思緒輕易地被對方牽著走。

果然溫莎結很適合蓮，各種意義上。

「交易成立。」

就在面前會場大門敞開的前5秒，猶如誓言和契約象徵的點吻，輕悄地點綴在新人們的唇間。

那是只有他們知曉的交易，以及足以翻轉所有的傳承，更未曾寫在任何人的期待中。

Fin.


End file.
